Początki
Początki (ang. The Pilot) to pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu To nie ja. Jego amerykańska premiera odbyła się 17 stycznia 2014 roku, a polska 14 czerwca 2014 roku. Opis Lindy i Logan próbują wyjaśnić swoim rodzicom,którzy właśnie wrócili z przyjęcia dlaczego dom jest cały w pianie, dlaczego pizza jest na suficie, czemu koza jest w salonie, skąd się wziął wąż na sofie i co się stało z ich opiekunką-91-letnią panią Klasby. Streszczenie Odcinek zaczyna się tym, że rodzice wracają z przyjęcia. Zastają w domu straszny bałagan pozostawiony po imprezie, którą urządzili Logan, Lindy, Jasmine, Garrett i Delia. Rodzice pytają co się stało z domem. Jasmine mówi, ze to bardziej rodzinne sprawy i postanawia iść do domu, lecz Nora mówi, że zna numer jej mamy na pamięć. Rodzice pytają co się stało także z opiekunką Panią Klasby. Logan i Lindy mówią: "No ale to nie ja". Czołówka Rodzice postanawiają się dowiedzieć co się stało. Lindy chwyta megafon by odwrócić uwagę rodziców mówiąc im, że ich kocha. Nora nadal chce się dowiedzieć co się stało i mówi: "Niech ktoś wreszcie coś powie", wtedy przychodzi koza, a Nora mówi "Tylko nie ta koza". Lindy i Logan przypominają sobie siebie gdy mieli 8 lat i ciągle kłucili się o tort, pilota od telewizora a nawet o kota. Nora im przerywa chcąc się dowiedzieć co się stało z opiekunką, Bob zaś chce wiedzieć skąd wzięli kota. Lindy opowiada o kocie, a Nora znów przerywa mówiąć "Pani Klasby!" Lindy i Logan opowiadają o pierwszym dniu w szkole z poniedziałku. Lindy jest szczęśliwa. Ona cieszy się, że nie będą musieli się tak częśto widywać. Logan mówi, że nie będą mieli nic wspólnego niż nazwisko, droga do domu oraz znamie w kształcie Fillandii. Garrett się wtrąca mówiąc że mają wspólnych przyjaciół. Logan mówi, że on bierze Garrett'a, Lindy bierze Jasmine, a Delią mogą się wymieniać co drugi tydzień. Delia mówi, żeby jej nie traktowali jak jakiegoś pieska. Garrett zaczyna drapać Delie za uchem i mówi "Choćmy do klasy" ona zaczyna się zachowywać jak pies. Jasmine idzie za nimi mówiąć "Uważaj. Ona czasami gryzie". Logan mówi do Lindy "Do zobaczenia na rozdaniu świadectw". Oboje odchodzą szukać szafek. Okazuje się, że mają tą samą szafkę. Lindy następnie kładzie ręke na ramieni Logana i pyta go kto jest jego nauczycielem Angielskiego. On mówi, że pani Braxton. Ona mówi, że też. On mówi, że nie lubi jak się go dotyka. Ona zaczyna go dotykać ciągle, a on ucieka do klasy. Lindy i Jasmine są na korytarzu i czekają na Delie. Jasmine mówi Lindy, że nie poderwała żadnego chłopca. Jasmine pyta Lindy "Gdzie jest Delia?". Wtedy Delia schodzi po schodach w tanecznym stylu w otoczeniu czterech chłopaków. Lindy pyta Delie: "Co to było?". Delia mówi jej, że poznała chłopców w kółku teatralnym. Jasmine mówi: "Już odchaczyła czterech?". Lindy mówi, że będzie startować do rady uczniowskiej i spróbuje gimnastyki. Na korytarz wychodzi Seth Wall, a Lindy jest nim zachwycona. Jasmine mów Lindy kim on jest. Seth mówi do Lindy "Hej." Dziewczyny są zachwycone. Dzwoni dzwonek a Delia woła chłopców by ją zanieśli do klasy. Gdy opowieść się kończy Nora mówi, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z panią Klasby. Bob mówi, że zgubili kozę, a wtedy Lindy i Logan mówią, że pójdą jej poszukać, a tak naprawdę chcieli uciec. Nora ich zatrzymuje i każe im siadać. Ale nie na pizzy. Garrett mówi, że weźmie tą pizze, a wtedy odkrywa pytona pod kanapą. Logan i Lindy mówią, że nigdy nie widzieli tego pytona, a Nora każe im zakończyć historię. Logan dalej opowiada historie. On i Garrett byli na korytarzu w szkole. Logan powiedział do Garrett'a, że ich przyszłość zależy od tego gdzie usiądą w stołówce. Obaj wchodzą do stołówki mówiąc "Joł" Garrett pyta Logana czy jego "Joł" nie jest krzywe. On przekrzywia mu głowę i Garrett mówi "Joł". Logan dostrzega Setha Wall'a. Garrett mówi mu, że on jest królem w tej szkole. Logan chce mu zaimponować, lecz Garrett mówi że Seth nie zadaje się z kotami. Logan jednak idzie zaimponować Sethowi. Logan się mu przedstawia i mówi mu, że on i Garrett są jego fanami. Następnie pyta go czy mogą się dosiąść. Seth mówi im, że koty siedzą pod klatką wentylacyjną, gdzie ciągle coś się sypie. Logan mówi, że nie lubi zwykłych pierwszaków. Zaraz po tym Logan i Garrett siedzą pod klatką i jedzą tam lunch, gdy coś im sypie się na głowę. Obsada Główni * Olivia Holt jako Lindy Watson * Austin North jako Logan Watson * Piper Curda jako Jasmine * Peyton Clark jako Garrett * Sarah Gilman jako Delia Delfano Nawracająca * Alex Kapp Homer jako Bob Watson * Matt Champagane jako Nora Watson * Alan Chow jako Eddie White * Clarie Beale jako Młoda Lindy * Jacob Johnson jako Młody Logan Gościnnie * Angela Paton jako Pani Klasby * Chad Buchanan jako Seth Wall * Larry Joe Campbell jako Doug Peterman Cytaty Międzynarodowe premiery * 7 kwietnia 2014 (Australia i Nowa Zelandia) * 11 kwietnia 2014 (Skandynawia) * 26 kwietnia 2014 (Ameryka Łacińska) Informacje Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek w całości został nakręcony 5 lutego 2013 roku, jednak nowa wersja odcinak została nakręcona we wrześniu 2013 z powodu zmian. * To pilotażowy odcinek * W pierwszej wersji odcinka włosy Lindy były kręcone. Teraz zaś są proste * Akcja odcinka toczy się w piątkową noc. * Piper powiedziała, że miała mnóstwo zabawy kręcąc ten odcinek * Ten odcinek pojawił się wcześniej na iTunes * W tym odcinku poznajemy głównych bohaterów, a także rodziców Logana i Lindy * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się młoda Lindy i młody Logan * Bohaterowie idą w tym odcinku pierwszy raz do liceum * Okazuje się, że nauczycielką Lindy i Logana od angielskiego jest pani Braxton Błędy * W retrospekcji Delia kładzie pytona pod kanapą na piętrze by mógł złożyć jaja, jednak w ostatniej scenie małe pytony są w kanapie w piwnicy. Aluzje * Gdy Lindy powiedziała "Marco", a pani Klasby powiedziała "Polo" było to odniesienie do gry zwanej Marco Polo Powiązania Zobacz też Kategoria:Odcinki serialu To nie ja